Casa Comigo
by Kellynha cullen masen
Summary: Kristen é a única filha do poderoso empresário Jhon Stewart. Quando seu pai morre, ela descobre que só será herdeira de toda a sua fortuna, caso casar com Robert Pattinson e com ele ter um filho. E agora o que fará?


**Cap.1 – Saudades**

**(Kris)**

Hoje fazia um ano que minha mãe havia falecido. Ela tinha reagido em um assalto.

Eu não via mais graça na vida, minha mãe era tudo para mim e perdê-la tão cedo e de uma forma trágica era uma dor sem fim.

- Filha você tem visita! – meu pai disse abrindo a porta do meu quarto.

- Quem é dessa vez pai? – perguntei.

Desde o dia que minha mãe morreu, não voltei mais para a escola.

- Eu! – era Robert Pattinson, o nerd da minha turma.

- Ah! O nerd de novo! Você não cansa de vim aqui não?

- E correr o risco de olhar esse rosto lindo? Não mesmo Kristen. – ele sorriu, aquele sorriso torto lindo. Tá não dá pra negar, o cara era lindo.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. – meu pai disse.

- Não mesmo! O Robert já tá de saída. – disse o empurrando para fora do meu quarto.

- Mas Kris...

- Eu não quero visitas! Eu quero ficar sozinha. – disse e fechei a porta. Eu só queria a minha mãe.

(...)

Acordei e já estava amanhecendo, dormi o dia todo.

Olhei para o lado e vi um buque de lírios cor de rosa e um bilhete. O abri:

**_"Bom dia flor da minha vida,_**

**_Sei que quer ficar sozinha, mas saiba que eu sempre estarei por perto para o que precisar._**

**_ Eu te amo!_**

**_ Um beijo._**

**_ Rob."_**

- Ele te ama de verdade. – meu pai disse.

- Não tenho cabeça para namoricos e eu já tenho namorado! – disse irritada.

- ele daria um ótimo marido e poderia cuidar das finanças da família.

- ARGH! – resmunguei. – Resolvi ir para a escola hoje. – era melhor do que ficar em casa ouvindo meu pai elogiar o Robert.

- Fico feliz filha. – meu pai disse e me deu um beijo na testa.

Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido.

Vesti uma calça jeans, uma regata e meu allstar, corri para a escola.

(...)

Assim que cheguei, avistei Robert do outro lado do estacionamento. Resolvi ir até lá.

- Robert! – gritei.

- Bom dia Pequena. – ele disse sorrindo, aquele sorriso maravilhoso de novo.

- Obrigada pelas flores. São lindas. – disse toda boba.

- Não são mais lindas que você! – ele disse fazendo carinho em meu rosto.

- Tira as mãos da minha mulher! – Michael gritou.

- Calma Mike. Eu só vim agradecer as flores eu ele me mandou. – disse.

- E ainda manda flores para ela? Ah eu vou acabar com você! – Michael disse e partiu para cima do Rob, distribuindo socos e pontapés.

(...)

Estava na enfermaria fazendo carinho na sobrancelha de Robert, já com o curativo.

- O Michael não devia ter feito isso! – reclamei.

- Esquece! – Rob disse.

A enfermeira apareceu com uma vasilha em mãos, contendo linha e agulha.

- Aonde você pensa que vai com essa agulha? – Robert perguntou, totalmente assustado.

- Você precisa levar pontos no queixo querido. Pelo menos uns 4 pontos. – a enfermeira disse.

- Não mesmo! – ele disse já se levantando.

- Vem! Segura minha mão. – disse. Ele olhou para mim, sentou e segurou minha mão.

A enfermeira deu os pontos que ele precisava, enquanto ele me olhava.

- Prontinho! – a enfermeira disse.

- Agora tenta se manter inteiro, tanta se manter longe de mim. – disse.

- Não posso! Eu amo você Kris! – ele disse com os olhos marejados.

- Mas eu não! Eu amo o Michael e não o trocaria por um nerd! – disse e saí da enfermaria.

**(Rob)**

Já estava a horas chorando no colo de Vick, minha irmã mais velha, que eu tinha como uma segunda mãe.

- Oh querido não fique assim. Tenho certeza que ela nem imagina o que ela tá perdendo. – Vick disse fazendo carinho em meus cabelos.

- Eu amo tanto ela Vick! Eu só queria uma chance de provar para ela que ela é a mulher da minha vida, mas ela só quer saber daquele mané do namorado dela. – disse chorando.

- Não fique assim. Ela vai acabar percebendo que você é o cara certo para ela. – Vick continuou fazendo carinho em meus cabelos, até que acabei dormindo.

(...)

Acordei e ainda estava no sofá da casa da Vick. Olhei para a mesinha de centro e vi uma bandeja de café da manhã e um bilhete:

**_"Bom dia querido, tive que sair cedo. Deixei o café pronto!_**

**_ Um beijo da sua irmã Vick."_**

Não fiz cerimônia e logo tomei o café.

**(Vick)**

Estava na sala de estar da mansão dos Stewart , aguardando a Kristen, iria conversar com ela sobre o meu irmão.

- _Srta Stewart! A empregada a chamou. – a Srta tem visita._

_- Visita? Quem vem me visitar uma hora dessas? – ouvi ela perguntar e me aproximei._

_- _Victoria. Victoria Pattinson. – estiquei a mão para ela.

- Pat..Pattinson? Você é irmã do Robert? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Sou irmã do Robert. Queria conversar com você sobre ele.

- Cl...claro. – ela gaguejou. – Emma traga dois cafés por favor. – ela disse e voltamos para a sala de estar. – Mas então o que queria conversa r comigo?

- Não sei se você sabe, mas meu irmão é louco por você. – disse.

- Ele disse algumas vezes, mas já deixei bem caro que eu amo meu namorado, não há a mínima possibilidade de acontecer alguma coisa entre a gente.

- Ele só quer ficar perto de você.

- Ninguém nunca quis só ficar perto de mim, sem nada em troca. – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Todas as pessoas se aproximam de mim por causa do dinheiro do meu pai, inclusive o Michael. Só os meus pais me amaram de verdade. – ela disse chorando.

- O Rob também te ama de verdade. Deixa ele ficar perto de você.

- Vou dar um jeito. – ficamos conversando por mais um tempo e logo fui embora.

Daquele dia em diante, eu e Kristen ficamos super amigas e ela ficou mais próxima de Robert.


End file.
